inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Shirou
Fubuki Shirou (吹雪士郎, dub: Shawn Frost) is the captain of Hakuren, joining Raimon to help them against Aliea Gakuen. He is one of the defenders and forwards of Raimon and Inazuma Japan. Background Shirou used to play alongside Atsuya in the Junior Team. The older twin would steal the ball, while the younger twin would score the goal. They were the perfect defender-forward combination. One day, while their family was driving them home from a soccer match (that they won of course), there was an avalanche. Shirou's life was saved because he was pushed out of the car just in time, but Atsuya and his parents died. Due to the accident Fubuki is morbidly afraid of any sound similar to an avalanche. Ever since then, Atsuya's personality was born inside Shirou. Shirou told Gouenji Shuuya how he felt when he surrendered to Atsuya. He said, "When I gave up to Atsuya I could feel power within the depths of my heart, it felt good." Appearance Shirou is seen usually with a gray scarf on his right side which contains Atsuya's personality, and used to belong to Atsuya. His eye color is gray and his hair is short, gray and spiked but during the battle against Genesis his brother's personality fades away when he took of the gray scarf, in the next episodes Atsuya doesn't appear anymore. When in Atsuya his eye color is orange and his hair has two "Devil Horns" on the top, he usually takes risks. During their battle against Genesis, he and Atsuya combined. Everywhere he goes along with Raimon, there are always girls who want to talk and hang out with Shirou, because he is undeniably handsome (though he has never used his appearance to gain information again only in the Aliea Academy arc). One of the examples is when the team travelled to Manyūji Junior High in episode 36. Personality He is a very timid person and used to be a defender.He can be either a defender or a striker, and is good at both.Shirou is very shy at the start of Aliea Academy Arc and doesn't want to be alone, so he keeps a scarf with Atsuya's personality inside it in.When Atsuya is in control, his hair lifts a bit, his eyes glow bright orange and he grins, looking quite sinister. Atsuya plays fairly aggressively. By the time FFI starts, he is braver and is willing to speak up for hi mself. He also has since learned many useful attacks such as Wolf Legend and [[Crossfire|'Crossfire'.]] As Atsuya, he is a little sadistic and menacing, but becomes a powerful striker. Later, the two personalities merge together to become stronger and is able to do a new attack called "Wolf Legend". Fubuki is also shown to be good with girls as he often charms them into revealing information for the benefit of the team. However, he is also shown to be uncomfortable with certain types of girls, as seen in Episode 50. Plot Overview When the Raimon Eleven team first meets him, he was a complete stranger in the middle of a blizzard in Hokkaido, a few miles from the Northern Ridge. He was shivering in the cold but Endou Mamoru let him inside the bus. In return, he saved everyone from a rampaging bear that shook the entire bus by killing it and moving the bus with a single kick. He was also the captain of Hakuren Junior High School's Soccer club in Hokkaido and is both an excellent defender as well as the team's ace striker. He joins the Raimon Eleven in Episode 33 to defeat Aliea Academy's Gemini Storm. He is afraid of loud noises resembling avalanches, due to his family being killed in an avalanche. Initially, he has a split personality, and switches to his brother's when on the offensive on the soccer field .He also had a time when he was baldly injured due to his brother Atsuya who wanted to play all time.He wanted to become a perfect Soccer player and believed that he could only do so if he "became" his brother (his father's comments right before the avalanche accident led him to believe this). With Gouenji and the others' help, he realized that what his father meant was that he could be perfect only if he played alongside his teammates. Soon, he broke free from both his trauma and his twin brother's personality, merging himself and his brother's spirit as one thus growing stronger as well. His brother taught him a lesson that he should also work with his team mates besides Atsuya. Later Shirou becomes a member of Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan for the Football Frontier International (FFI) three months after the Aliea Academy Arc. He also develop a new defense technique, Snow Angel. During the Asia finals, against Korea's Fire Dragon, he does a combination technique with Hijikata, named "Thunder Beast". Unfortunately, his leg gets badly injured in this match and is taken off t e team with Midorikawa. He eventually returns to substitute an injured Kurimatsu. After his return,he saw a letter with Hiroto from Midorikawa, telling them that he will not give up, and that he will come back soon. After that, he continues to get stroger, developing powerful techniques, such as "the Hurricane" with Kazemaru and "The Birth" with Hiroto, and scoring many goals to the team. After many dificult matches, the Inazuma Japan finally make it to the finals of the FFI. In the movie he is to join and help the Raimon Team to fight against Team Ogre along with Toramaru, Tobitaka, Fideo, Hiroto and Kanon Hissatsu Individual *'DF Ice Ground' (アイスグランド) *'SH Wolf Legend' (ウルフレジェンド) *'DF Snow Angel '(スノーエンジェル) *'OF Aurora Dribble '(オーロラドソゴル) Game Only *SH [[Eternal Blizzard|'Eternal Blizzard']] (エターナルブリザード) Combination *'SH Wyvern Blizzard' (ワイバーンブリザード) with Someoka *'SH Crossfire' (クロスファイア) with Gouenji *'SH Crossfire Remastered' (クロスファイア 改) with Gouenji *'SH The Earth' (ジ･アース) with the rest of the Raimon team *'SH' 'Thunder Beast' (サンダービースト) with hijikata *'SH Thunder Beast Remastered' (サンダービースト 改) with Hijikata *'SH The Hurricane '(ザ･ハリケーン) with Kazemaru *'SH' The Birth (ザ･バス) with Hiroto Trivia *Fubuki (吹雪) may mean storm, snowstorm, or blizzard, while Shirou (士郎) when spoken, means white (白). Category:Characters Category:Forwards Category:Defenders Category:Hakuren Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Raimon Category:Captains Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Male Charaters